Modern-day electronics require multiple patterned layers of electrically or optically active materials, sometimes over a relatively large substrate. Electronics such as radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, photovoltaics, optical and chemical sensors all require some level of patterning in their electronic circuitry. Flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays or electroluminescent displays (for example, OLED), rely upon accurately patterned sequential layers to form thin film components of the backplane. These components include capacitors, transistors, and power buses. The industry is continually looking for new methods of materials deposition and layer patterning for both performance gains and cost reductions. Thin film transistors (TFTs) may be viewed as representative of the electronic and manufacturing issues for many thin film components. TFTs are widely used as switching elements in electronics, for example, in active-matrix liquid-crystal displays, smart cards, and a variety of other electronic devices and components thereof.
There is a growing interest in depositing thin film semiconductors on plastic or flexible substrates, particularly because these supports are more mechanically robust, lighter weight, and allow more economic manufacturing, for example, by allowing roll-to-roll processing. Plastics, however, typically limit device processing to below 200° C. There are other many issues associated with plastic supports when using traditional photolithography during conventional manufacturing, making it difficult to perform alignments of transistor components across typical substrate widths up to one meter or more. Traditional photolithographic processes and equipment may be seriously impacted by the substrate's maximum process temperature, solvent resistance, dimensional stability, water, and solvent swelling, all key parameters in which plastic supports are typically inferior to glass.
The discovery of practical inorganic semiconductors as a replacement for current silicon-based technologies has also been the subject of considerable research efforts. For example, metal oxide semiconductors are known that constitute zinc oxide, indium oxide, gallium indium zinc oxide, tin oxide, or cadmium oxide deposited with or without additional doping elements including metals such as aluminum. Such semiconductor materials, which are transparent, can have an additional advantage for certain applications, as discussed below. Additionally, metal oxide dielectrics such as alumina (Al2O3) and TiO2 are useful in practical electronics applications as well as optical applications such as interference filters. Dielectric materials that are easily processable and patternable are also important to the success of low cost and flexible electronic devices. In addition, metal oxide materials can serve as barrier or encapsulation elements in various electronic devices. These materials also require patterning so that a connection can be made to the encapsulated devices.
Atomic layer deposition (ALD) can be used as a fabrication step for forming a number of types of thin-film electronic devices, including semiconductor devices and supporting electronic components such as resistors and capacitors, insulators, bus lines, and other conductive structures. ALD is particularly suited for forming thin layers of metal oxides in the components of electronic devices. General classes of functional materials that can be deposited with ALD include conductors, dielectrics or insulators, and semiconductors. Examples of useful semiconducting materials are compound semiconductors such as gallium arsenide, gallium nitride, cadmium sulfide, zinc oxide, and zinc sulfide.
A number of device structures can be made with the functional layers described above. A capacitor results from placing a dielectric between two conductors. A diode results from placing two semiconductors of complementary carrier type between two conducting electrodes. There may also be disposed between the semiconductors of complementary carrier type a semiconductor region that is intrinsic, indicating that that region has low numbers of free charge carriers. A diode may also be constructed by placing a single semiconductor between two conductors, where one of the conductor/semiconductors interfaces produces a Schottky barrier that impedes current flow strongly in one direction. A transistor results from placing upon a conductor (the gate) an insulating layer followed by a semiconducting layer. If two or more additional conductor electrodes (source and drain) are placed spaced apart in contact with the top semiconductor layer, a transistor can be formed. Any of the above devices can be created in various configurations as long as the critical interfaces are created.
Advantageously, ALD steps are self-terminating and can deposit precisely one atomic layer when conducted up to or beyond self-termination exposure times. An atomic layer typically ranges from about 0.1 to about 0.5 molecular monolayers, with typical dimensions on the order of no more than a few Angstroms. In ALD, deposition of an atomic layer is the outcome of a chemical reaction between a reactive molecular precursor and the substrate. In each separate ALD reaction-deposition step, the net reaction deposits the desired atomic layer and substantially eliminates “extra” atoms originally included in the molecular precursor. In its most pure form, ALD involves the adsorption and reaction of each of the precursors in the complete absence of the other precursor or precursors of the reaction. In practice, as in any process, it is difficult to avoid some direct reaction of the different precursors leading to a small amount of chemical vapor deposition reaction. The goal of any process claiming to perform ALD is to obtain device performance and attributes commensurate with an ALD process while recognizing that a small amount of CVD reaction can be tolerated.
In ALD processes, typically two molecular precursors are introduced into the ALD reactor in separate stages. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0084610 (Selitser) discloses an atmospheric pressure atomic layer chemical vapor deposition process that involve separate chambers for each stage of the process and a series of separated injectors are spaced around a rotating circular substrate holder track. A spatially dependent ALD process can be accomplished using one or more of the systems or methods described in more detail in WO 2008/082472 (Cok), U.S. Patent Application Publications 2008/0166880 (Levy), 2009/0130858 (Levy), 2009/0078204 (Kerr et al.), 2009/0051749 (Baker), 2009/0081366 (Kerr et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,982 (Levy), U.S. Pat. No. 7,456,429 (Levy), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,961 (Nelson et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,686 (Levy et al.), all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
There is growing interest in combining ALD with a technology known as selective area deposition (SAD). As the name implies, selective area deposition involves treating portion(s) of a substrate such that a material is deposited only in those areas that are desired, or selected. Sinha et al. (J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B 24 6 2523-2532 (2006)), have remarked that selective area ALD requires that designated areas of a surface be masked or “protected” to prevent ALD reactions in those selected areas, thus ensuring that the ALD film nucleates and grows only on the desired unmasked regions. It is also possible to have SAD processes where the selected areas of the surface area are “activated” or surface modified in such a way that the film is deposited only on the activated areas. There are many potential advantages to selective area deposition techniques, such as eliminating an etch process for film patterning, reduction in the number of cleaning steps required, and patterning of materials which are difficult to etch. One approach to combining patterning and depositing the semiconductor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,819 entitled “METHOD TO PERFORM SELECTIVE ATOMIC LAYER DEPOSITION OF ZINC OXIDE” by Conley et al. Conley et al. discuss materials for use in patterning Zinc Oxide on silicon wafers. No information is provided, however, on the use of other substrates, or the results for other metal oxides.
SAD work to date has focused on the problem of patterning a single material during deposition. There persists a problem of combining multiple SAD steps to form working devices. Processes for building complete devices need to be able to control the properties the critical interfaces, particularly in field effect devices like TFTs.
Although there are many approaches to forming high quality dielectric layer they typically fall into one of two categories: a single thick layer of a single material or multiple layers of differing material types. In the case of devices which use a single layer dielectric, large thicknesses are required for defect mitigation to ensure high device yield. This required layer thickness typically requires long processing times and limits the functionality of field effect devices. Devices formed with a multilayer stack of materials use thin layers of materials deposited using the same equipment requiring complex equipment design and multiple precursors. Accordingly, there still remains a need for a high quality dielectric that can be formed from a single material for ease of processing and single precursors, and that doesn't require a thick layer for performance and device yield. Additionally, a method is needed to simply pattern this layer for easy device integration.